Art of The Body
by Needtodelete
Summary: After going with Puck to get a tattoo, Kurt finds a new passion. The only danger is that he could go to far and never be able to take it back, but that doesn't seem like much of a price to pay when you're feeling invincible.


**Oh, hi.(:**

**This is my latest product of persistent boredom. I hope you'll be able to follow and that everything turns out well.**

**This is AU. Keep that in mind. I'll be weaving my own little reality with these words so be prepared. **

**Okay, onwards to the actual story.**

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yea?"

"How do you feel about tattoos?"

"I like them well enough. As long as they mean something."

"So you would go to a parlor with me while I get some ink done?"

"You're getting a tattoo?"

"Yea...for Beth."

Somewhere towards the end of high school Puck and Kurt had built up a strong friendship. It started with acknowledging each others existence. Then suddenly Puck was at Kurt's house all the time. With Finn and Rachel being as self-serving as they were back then; he'd get ditched by Finn and wonder to Kurt's bedroom.

After graduation Puck had managed to talk Kurt into moving to Columbus with him. Now they're roommates and they live easily together. They work on the same schedule so at night they curl up in the den and watch bad movies or whatever else is on TV at the time.

You could say, in the least, that they were best friends. Kurt's cried on Puck's shoulder more than once over his attempts to be in a relationship. Kurt has calmed Puck down after he'd thrown many fits of anger. They trusted each other with everything.

"Oh, well sure I'll go with you. When?"

"Well I was hoping..like...now." Puck rubbed the back of his neck as if working some kink out.

"Now. Yea, now is good for me."

"So you're ready then?"

"Whenever you are."

-()-

Twenty minutes later they were standing in a tattoo parlor waiting for the receptionist. Kurt was mindlessly flipping through the tattoo albums while Puck stood behind him pointing out ridiculous jokes that were falsely called art.

"Can I help you?"

They turned towards the voice. A tall, skinny women stood in front of them. Her hair was a deep blue with green accents. It made Kurt want to touch it. Her face was covered with various piercings and a small tattoo, just below her eye, of a pink heart.

"Sure, he wants a tattoo." Kurt jerked his thumb in Pucks direction. Who, in turn, was smirking sexily at the girl.

Kurt looked between the two with a huff realizing that she was giving him a coy look and he'd have to witness her awkward exit in the morning.

"So anyway, darling, Puck here wants a tattoo. Is there paper work or what goes on there?"

Her eyes focused like Kurt snapped her out of a daydream. Puck had that affect on women. Just a small smirk, no not even a smirk, just a twitch of his lip and those smoldering eyes and they were melting between his fingers. This girl was no exception. Kurt could only roll his eyes.

"Yea...yes I mean. Follow me."

They followed her to a glass counter and she handed a few pieces of paper to Puck and eyed Kurt suspiciously.

And Kurt, being the smart-ass that he was, went and stood uncomfortably close to Puck. "Hey," he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Puck looked over his shoulder at Kurt and smiled at him. "Hey."

"What's all this about?" Kurt said motioning to the papers.

"Oh, like STD's and shit. Making sure I don't infect the place up." Kurt laughed at him brightly. Puck's lack of tact never failed to amuse Kurt.

"Here you go, sweetie." Puck winked at the girl and she giggled.

"Valerie, you got somebody?"

The girl motioned for them to follow the voice.

They entered and open room with orange walls. A black leather chair was positioned in the middle and it reminded Kurt of a dentists office.

"Sup?"

There was a large man waiting for them. He stuck out his hand for them to shake.

"I'm Rod. Which one of you am I operating on today?"

"That'd be me."

Kurt could never communicate with these types of people. Not that he was judging because he wasn't. This man was just intimidating and three times Kurt's size. Puck though, slipped easily into conversation with the burly man.

"What are we doing?" Rod looked at Puck expectantly.

Puck pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. On the piece of paper was a bird cage. The door was open and it was empty. In a messy cursive was the words, "I hope you'll be alright."

Rod nodded his approval, "it's going to take a minute to sketch it out."

-()-

Puck was laying on his back. The ink was spreading over his chest. Only a black outline today. He'd have to give it a while before they could add in the color.

Kurt glanced around the the room and a picture caught his eye. It was of a girl with dark hair, obviously drunk, with her tongue out. The ribbon laced down her side was what had spiked Kurt's interest. Her body was bent at an angle and it made the ribbon seem even more...desirable.

"How long would it take to do this?" Kurt called across the shop, pointing at the picture.

"A while. You'd have to make an appointment for that."

"Put me down for the next available appointment, Valerie." He smiled smugly at the girl who'd been watching Puck get worked on for a while now.

"Woah, Kurt. What are you even talking about?"

"This girl. It's amazing."

"It's called a Corset Piercing," Rod filled in, "it's a series of piercings that are supposed the look like a corset."

"You're going to get a serious of piercings, Kurt? Really?" Puck looked at Kurt like he didn't believe he would do it.

"Yes I am, Puck."

"Whatever, doll, you won't go through with it."

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter. I love this idea and I was proud of myself for the coming up with the concept. I hope you love it. **

**Peace and love, brah.**

**-Christi**


End file.
